Such connectors known in the prior art include devices identical in their post and post-clamp portions with the preferred embodiment disclosed herein; however such prior art devices include wire-connecting portions for making a conventional crimping relationship rather than jawed selective wire-clamp portions; the three portions are in the same special relationship with one another as disclosed in the preferred embodiment herein, and formed like the latter from an integral biscuit-like (except for peripheral shape) flat cutout from tin-plated Alloy 260 cartridge brass sheet 0.050 inches thick.